Purpose: Detecting variables which facilitate or inhibit the transformation of applied social research-information into policy action. Available: Three samples, representative of projects of applied social research, utilized by private or public organizations in The Netherlands, drawn from the areas of industrial and labor relations (40), regional and urban planning (40), and social welfare and public health (40). Each of the 120 projects has been subjected to: (a) an analysis of its theory, concepts, methods and techniques; (b) a semi-structured interview with the social researcher about dissemination and utilization; (c) a comparable interview with the policy maker. All data have been coded, computerized and tabulated. For each project, "policy impact scores", indicating the degree of utilization by the client- organization, have been constructed and validated. Suggested: Using the "policy impact scores" for evaluating 142 independent, theoretical and methodological variables, and various dissemination strategies, upon their usefulness for policy making in each of the three sectors. Testing statistical significance of the results through analysis of variance (Scheffe), rank-correlation and bi- serial correlation, and path-analytic procedures. Interpreting and formulating of the results. Time-period: six months.